Until then
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy's gf cheats on him & breaks up with him, he is heartbroken until he meets a certain brunette and feels a special bond with her. TxG Oneshot


hello guys new oneshot

read and review and enjoy.

Troy Bolton, the king of East High was going to score the last basket. Everyone waited with baited breaths and bulging eyes. The ball swooshed through the net.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Claps

Cheers

Whoots

Shouts

Screams

Chants-all at once.

"And Troy Bolton scores the last basket of the champoinship game and has won the championship for his school - East High " The announcer screamed into his mic.

Before Troy knew a Large crowd had dragged him and was bouncing him up and down , Troy smiled his best fake smile possible. His friends were joyous, his parents full of pride, his school exhilarated and Troy was - not happy.

Now any kid would be happy at winning the championship game but not Troy, the reason for his unhappiness being - Melanie. He was frustrated at himself and that's why he had played so viciously (A/N- Its Ironical I know).

So he would loved to have won the championship if only he had won it with his talent and not his anger. He knew it was difficult to handle Melanie but he had developed a strange sense of affection for her , he had taken a liking for her whiny voice , her stupid short dresses , her mood swings yet he didn't have a clue why she broke up with him.

He tried his best to persuade her whenever she was angry but today she just walked over before the game and told him firmly that that their jerked relationship was over. Troy had begged for a reason, he had pleaded with her to take him back however the evil blonde shrugged him off completely.

Before he knew it he was at the afterparty."Excuse me guys" he said while walking away from the excited group dropping his forceful smile the moment he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Taylor asked Chad.

" I guess he is still brooding over his break up " Chad said.

"What?" Taylor asked maybe she had not heard him correctly.

"yeah she broke up with him, I am glad that they did break up anyways. Troy was loosing himself in her, he was becoming her shadow" Chad said.

"You are right Chad" Taylor said.

"Don't worry he will be fine and will find a girl which he really likes" Chad said comforting Taylor.

Neither of them knew how soon he would find 'her'.

Troy stood in a corner trying to catch a sight of his ex- girlfriend, he missed her already , he looked at the room full of people and suddenly spotted a waft of golden hair.He followed it and what he saw broke his heart into two, he saw Melanie kissing Brad, the football captain.

He went out of the party as fast as he could, he knew he had tears welling up his brilliant blue and now hurt eyes. He looked at the stars above him.

"Why is life so unfair?":( he said to himself.

Suddenly he spotted a girl with brown long wavy hair and long satin golden gown. He could not see her face as she had her back towards him. He saw her struggling to walk due to her long heels and she tripped but balanced herself just in time.

Troy found this amusing and laughed. Suddenly the pain in his heart went forgotten. Next the pretty brunette removed her long heels and threw it to the ground.

"Damn it, these are so uncomfortable and useless " she muttered.

And as she began to walk the slippery marble floor made her slip.

"Aaaah" She closed her eyes preparing herself for the fall , it never came.

Finally Troy saw her face and her perfect features, all in one go and his heart soar faster than a rocket. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to see the most beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"Um, are you OK ?" he enquired.

She nodded. She couldn't speak , her breath hitched in her throat. He slowly lifted her up.

"Hi" he said " I 'm Troy" And Gabriella looked at his face with blank expression still dazed at how a person could be so sweet , caring , warm and affectionate and amazingly handsome at the same time. She then looked back to his hand and smiled a wide grin. As Troy saw her smile his heartbeat increased at a horse's pace.

" I'm Gabriella " she replied shaking his hand.

" Beautiful name" he said. She giggled and they reluctantly pulled her hand away.

" So I've never seen you here before " Troy said still smiling.

"Yeah , we have just moved in " she said.

"Ok" Troy said . Gabriella looked in Troy's deep blue ocean like eyes and noticed a glint of pain .

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

"Scuse me?" he asked with confusion.

"I asked what's wrong?" she asked again with a questioning look.

"Nothing. Who said anything was wrong ?" Troy said.

"Well considering a cute guy like you is standing here , there must be some reason " she said and bit her lip realising what she just said.

Troy blushed a bit she had called him 'a cute guy'.

"Awww, You're blushing " Gabi cooed.

"No I'm not and besides I am here to help you with your shoe problems " Troy replied proudly.

"Is it ? Oh great you saw the clumsy me " Gabriella said " What a great way for a first impression."

Troy raised his eyebrows "Did you wanted to impress me?" Troy asked tauntingly.

" Um no I didn't mean it like that " she replied blushing.

Troy laughed, she was too cute "Oh so who is blushing now?" he teased.

"Oh cut it " Gabriella said " So what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing " Troy shrugged " My girlfriend just cheated on me and broke up with me " he shrugged it as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Both were surprised.

Gabi surprised at how someone could cheat on such a nice guy and Troy surprised at how easily he had told this 'unknown girl' an important thing.

"Oh I'm sorry " she said " But she is stupid" Troy opened his mouth to protect his ex-girlfriend but she continued speaking " I mean she is stupid as she must've lost the best thing that ever happened to her in her whole life "

" Thanks Gabriella that means a lot " Troy said smiling sincerely at her.

"Hey it's ok" she said with her own beautiful smile.

There was a comfortable silence between them-

"So you wanna dance?" Troy asked extending his hand in a sweet gesture.

Gabriella smiled "Troy I would love to but without shoes I cant " she said embarresed.

"Well if that's the case " Troy said in a playful voice "Then I better get my shoes off too " he said while removing his Italian shoes and putting them aside.

"Troy it's stupid , you don't really need to " she said while giggling.

"Yes I do " he said "Considering I wouldn't dip my chances of dancing with such a beautiful girl " he said still smiling.

"Beautiful girl, where? I cant see her " Gabi said faking innocence.

"Ha ha funny, come on now let's dance " he said extending his hand. She took his hand gracefully , and he brought her closer in one swift motion and her hand rested on his shoulders feeling his strong muscles. They began swaying and rocking back and forth staring captivatingly in each others eyes as if exploring the depths of it.

Suddenly Gabi said to Troy in a soft voice "Troy, no music" she said. And next to her utter disbelief the oh so handsome boy who was swaying with her started singing-

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_Chorus:_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

He sang and boy was he good! Nope that would be the understatement of the millenium he was totally perfect maybe better than the original singer himself.

She beamed at him and began floating in air due to the hapiness she was feeling dancing with a boy she had just met.

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

Suddenly their dream was broken as Gabriella cried in pain "Aaah" she said.

"Hey what happened" Troy asked concerned. Her expression had changed suddenly and Troy became extremely panicked at seeing her pained face and almost moist eyes.

"Troy" she said in pain.

"What happened ?What happened Gabi?" Troy asked frantically.

She slowly pointed at her feet. Apparently dancing in the grass with shoes off was not a good idea.

Troy's eyes widened , there on her small beautiful foot struck out a single long thorn and a bit of blood was dripping from it.

"Troy" she whimpered again.

"Wait Gabi just wait " Troy said while carefully moving his hand towards her foot to pull the thorn off but she squirmed again and cried "Make it stop Troy make the pain stop" she said again.

" Don't worry Gabi, just don't move and stay still" he said while helding her tightly so that she could not move back again.

She was trembling under his touch for two reasons. Firstly, her new found crush was holding her ever so gently and secondly, there was a huge ugly thorn dug in her feet!

Troy slowly and carefully removed the thorn from her foot and kissed it gently.

Gabi eased immeadiately and bit her lip. The pain was gone!'Wow Troy could seriously treat anyone with a kiss , free of charge' she thought.

He went upto her and gently picked her up bridal style and placed her on a big rock sideways.

"Are you Ok now" Troy asked with a concerned voice.

"Never better" she said beaming at him. Seeing her smile like before he relaxed and he returned her smile back.

"Be careful Gabi " he said while tucking a loose strand of hair at the back of her ear "What would have happened to me without you" he said with a playful pout.

"Oh Troy, Don't worry you will live " she said with a playful voice.

"Are you sure?" he said with a serious voice , his hand still caressing her cheek gently.

Before they knew it they were both leaning towards each other their lips met in a sweet kiss before pulling back abruptly dazed. That brief kiss had erupted something in them they had never felt before.

Suddenly a horn was heard in a distance "Gabriella , time to go" her mother shouted from the car window.

"Coming mom " Gabriella yelled. She looked at Troy , no words were needed to see that Troy was desperately wishing for her to stay and his blue eyes were boreing into her brown ones with such intensity that Gabriella found hard to even move her body one bit. She broke away from his glazed and stunning gaze.

"I have to go " she said while getting up and collecting her shoes.

"Don't" he said with such intensity that Gabriella was stopped in her tracks.

"Troy tonight was wonderful, the best night I have ever experienced but I " She sighed" I have to go"

"Will you remember me? " he asked soloemnly. She looked back and smiled at him and a tear slid down her cheek which had nothing to do with the pain in her foot but everything to do with the pain in her heart.

Troy came towards her and closed the gap between their lips again in a sweet kiss in which she melted. Honk.Honk.Honk.

She broke away and gently placed her hand on his cheek and said "Don't worry we will get together, Its fate and I can feel it" she said to him.

He nodded allowing her permission. She looked at him one last time and gave him a reassuring smile and got into the car.

Troy looked at the stars and smiled , Gabriella his angel , the most beautiful feeling was being experienced by him - Love.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her lips as she sat in the her mother's car, she sighed happily and was floating , no one had made her feel this way before and she had a gut feelin that she would be meeting him again soon. Until that day comes, she thought happily.

Troy was still cheerful and returned to the party. Out of nowhere Melanie came to him and battled her eyelashes "Oh Troysiekins" she whined . This Annoyed Troy to no extent.

"Please Troysie Forgive me , I was stupid to leave you " she said .

Troy chuckled in amusement and could no longer handle the drama "Ok" he said.

"You forgave me " she squeaked.

She grabbed his face with her hands and brought it closer , just as she was about to kiss him he pulled away.

"What?" she asked obviously confused.

"I said I forgave you I never said that we are a couple or anything like you are my girlfriend " Troy exclaimed.

"but you-" Melanie started but Troy cut her off.

"Listen Melanie, I am sorry but I dont have feeling for you anymore " he stated firmly.

Other's stared at the scene unfolding in front of them and looked at Troy admiringly as to say "Well done , you are free from the clutches of the blonde witch"

She screamed , stomped her foot and strutted off haughtighly.(3 s-LOL)Troy laughed it off and looked from the window and could see the blissful moon and closed his eyes remembering his angel.

Gabi was standing at her balcony looking at the calm serenity of the moon and closed her eyes reminsicing of the blue eyed boy that had captured her heart.

She had school starting off tomorrow and neither of the two souls knew that they would be reunited together and would have a day full of surprises at their school-East High.

--end

Hope you guys liked it! I felt it was quite nice sort of love at first sight types.Anyways you guys could tell if you liked it or not. I have started a new story go check it out

and PLS REVIEW.


End file.
